


Two Idiots

by Sharkibakaandme



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkibakaandme/pseuds/Sharkibakaandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy Berlin morning where Newt is clingy and Hermann can't help but adore the idiotic scientist. Set after the breach was closed, pretty much just some morning fluff and cuddles with my favourite science bros</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> My bored scribbling during English, sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes I have missed. My editing skills are dreadful. All the German in this is researched so another sorry if the terminology is wrong! So yeah, enjoy

Sunlight streamed in through the gaps in the faded curtains, pooling on the carpeted floor and slowly sweeping up the expanse of the tiny bedroom. Its subtle warmth lapped at exposed skin that peeked out through tangled sheets and pillows, trying desperately to make morning known. The soft beams of light were something that the scientist missed, though he would never admit it. It was one of the little things you take for granted, like having the leisure to make tea in the morning, or reading a book in the afternoon, or not having to worry about a giant monster rampaging through your city and slaughtering your neighbours. You know, the simple pleasures in life. The rusted tin can of a bunker that Hermann Gottlieb had spent a portion of his life that seemed to go on for far too long didn't have windows, so his wake up calls were usually alarms and sirens warning him that the next kaiju attack was on their doorstep. At first, he was happy to have moved into a 'protected environment' to further his research on the species, since he had never deemed himself the outdoorsy type anyway. It surprised him how glad he was to feel the morning sun on his skin.

He shifted slightly, the mattress sinking in with his movements as he tried to block out the light invading his sleep. Reluctantly, he let his eyes fall open, taking in the expanse of an unfamiliar pale ceiling. His bed ridden mind was slightly put off not to find himself staring up at a protective metal shell. It took a few seconds to remember where he was. Germany, home sweet home. A few months after the breach between the Kaiju reality and their own fell, he found himself and his lab partner, Newton Geiszler, being transferred back home to a facility on the outskirts of Berlin, putting their first-hand knowledge of the portal in action to prevent a similar disaster occurring. As the friends he had made in the Shatterdome began to scatter, it was a relief to find that he wasn't drifting away on his own. He would be lying if he didn't have slightly nostalgic feelings towards his time with the jaeger pilots, but he certainly wouldn't wish it back. Besides, he wasn't alone in his new field of work.

That said company began to stir, his form rustling beneath the blankets. A slight grumble was muffled out by the cosy barrier that hid away the other man’s sleeping form. The pressure that was pressing down on Hermann’s stomach fidgeted and was soon followed by the ruffle of sheets. He didn't have to glance down to know that Newt had woken.

“Good morning,” his lab partner sang in a lazy, sleep hazed tone. Hermann offered a short grunt in reply, rubbing against his eye with the back of his hand. Momentarily, he peeked down to meet Newton’s gaze. A set of eyes, one soft blue and the other a startling red, met his own. The scientist’s chin pressed against his stomach, the fabric of his flannel pyjamas sliding against the slight stubble forming on his chin. Newton’s usually spiked tangle of hair was being crushed down by the duvet pulled up to his forehead.  
Waking up to find Newton’s head pillowed on his stomach, with the rest of his body fitting between his legs in an odd overlap was not an irregular occurrence. The definition of their relationship was somewhat obscure, since they never communicated it before. The thought of calling Newton his ‘boyfriend’ seemed ridiculous and childish, and since they never actually went out on dates, it was out of the question. ‘Friends with benefits’ was too shallow and ‘Partners’ was too romantic. Right now, Hermann was happiest with the pronoun ‘person who is an important factor in maintaining my sanity and happiness.’

The shadow of Geiszler’s arms passed over Hermann as Newt fumbled blindly for his glasses that he was sure he left on the bedside table. The older of the two found his mind wandering, scanning over the painted arm absently. Upon further investigation of Newton’s body, Hermann wasn’t surprised to find that the defeated kaiju’s tattooed on his skin extended down onto his torso and up parts of his neck. Currently, you could see the green painted tips of some obscure monster peeking out from beneath his white cotton shirt. Scooping up the thick rimmed spectacles, Newt anchored himself up, his chin hovering above Hermann’s belly button as his eyes adjusted. A satisfied grin spread out over his face as he beamed down at Hermann.

“Much better” Newton lowered himself back down, nuzzling his face into Hermann’s lower stomach like a clingy puppy. His arms had formed a protective loop around the other scientist's waist, pulling him in closer. Hermann sighed, deflating against the mattress as he dragged his fingers through the tuffs of hair sticking up excitedly from Newt’s head. He heard a small, content noise and felt the fabric of his night shirt shift up. Soon, Newt was peppering kisses along the slight curve of his stomach.

“I believe the appropriate expression used to describe this is ‘sickly sweet’” Hermann finally spoke, his fingers curling pleasantly around the side of Newt’s scalp.

“Shut up, you love it” Newton replied. “I am adorable” He leaned into the touch, allowing his nose to skim Hermann’s stomach before he pushed himself up. Wriggling forward, the kaiju enthusiast slid his body up the other man’s until he could tuck his face away in the crook of Hermann’s neck. The weight of Newton’s body against his own was certainly nothing that Hermann would wish away. The lips at the juncture of his neck and the press of Newton’s thighs between his own were followed by a set of hands sliding up Hermann’s sides, brushing against his ribs.

“Yes. I do suppose one might find you endearing at times”

“Compliments now?” The words were spoken against his chin, Newt’s breath crashing against his skin. “I guess our relationship really has developed, _Doctor_ ” The way his lab partner practically purred the last word caused a subtle heat to raise in Hermann’s cheeks. Ever since the two first drifted with the kaiju brain and shared the load together, tiny hints of each other’s minds drew webs between each other. It wasn't unusual for this to occur, but neither of them are jaeger pilots and never thought they would experience the magnitude of letting someone into your head. As memories were shared, so were emotions. Even to this day, occasionally the two experienced small impressions of the other’s mood. Newton detected the fluster in a heartbeat.

“Are you blushing?”

“Don’t be ridiculous” Hermann snapped, attempting to stuff his face into the pillow and block him out.

“You are…” Newton’s body shifted, on hands and elbows, above the scientist trying his best to hide from him. It was undeniable that the younger man was stronger than Hermann and he stood no match against Newton has he pinned him down. Two hands restrained his wrists as he straddled Hermann’s waist, peering down at him through thick rims. “You are! You are so blushing right now dude!”  
  
“Let go of me, you irritating juvenile!”

“Do you think I am sexy, Gottlieb?” Newton’s tone was sarcastic and teasing as he smirked down at the struggling scientist. “Cause, you know, I would agree with you if you did” Before Hermann could even snap back a petulant response, Newton had already cut him off, his lips silencing him.

Hermann, as Newt had recently discovered in the drift, spent most of his life being completely self-reliant. Hermann had convinced himself that he preferred being alone, though Newt didn’t believe it. Like the sun on his skin in the morning, Hermann was swayed that human contact was unnecessary and only a distraction from work. Call it a twist of fate, but being accepted onto the kaiju research project changed this. Even though he had spent years in the field, working around Newton and the jaeger pilots, he still found it difficult to adjust to the amount of company he was given. Even now, the affectionate touches were somewhat alien.

The kiss turned slow, as they didn't see any need to rush. Geiszler’s lips moved gently against his own, followed by the soft heat of his tongue. Perhaps it was because the man refused to eat anything that wasn't preserved with mountains of sugar, Hermann could always detect a slightly sweet taste on Newton’s lips, almost like cinnamon. He wasn't given any more time to investigate as Newton pulled back, tugging on his bottom lip before he set to work, latching onto Hermann’s neck. He felt dry lips part against his skin and the heat of Newton’s mouth clash against his throat. His skin crawled at the sensation of a scrape of teeth.

The biologist lowered himself down, freeing Hermann’s wrists so he could wrap his hand around the side of his hip. He let the other ghost up his chest, stroking his sides absently as he formed a purple bruise on the space where Hermann’s neck met his shoulder. Newton rocked his hips forward, bucking slowly against Hermann’s attentively.  
A hiccup of a laugh escaped Hermann’s lips. “You are insatiable”

Newton didn't respond immediately, but when he did he seemed most offended. “Oh come on, It’s been eight hours at least”

“You are doing nothing to support your argument,” using what little strength he had, Hermann pushed against Newt, turning him over to lie on his back as he reversed their positions. Being mindful of his bum leg, Hermann lay atop Newton, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at Newt’s dishevelled form. “Leave it to you to find morning breath and bed hair arousing”

Newton rolled his eyes. “You see, this is why I don’t believe you when you say you aren’t new to the whole ‘sleeping in the same bed thing’” With a slight struggle, he craned his neck up to steal a quick kiss. “You look delectable like this”

“I don’t feel like it” Gottlieb wrinkled his nose, wondering how it was possible for a man, only a year younger than himself, could be so goddamn adorable. He shook his head and rolled off, rummaging his way to the edge of the bed and swinging his legs out. The scientist winced as his feet brushed the cold floor. As he stretched his arms up, groaning as he flexed the tense muscles, he felt the bed behind him dip as Newt followed him. A set of legs slotted beside his own as the younger of the two wrapped his arms around Hermann’s waist, pulling him back into his chest. Almost as an instinct, Hermann tilted his head so Newt could rest his chin on his shoulder.

“You are always so clingy in the mornings. It is insufferable” Hermann muttered. One hand that once rested on his hip edged forward to play absently with the elastic brim of his pyjama pants, whilst the other busied itself with the task of sliding inside his night shirt. Gottlieb couldn't help but relax against the welcoming touches, leaning his weight into Newt.

Newton’s lips brushed against the back of his ear as he whispered, “[ _Mein Schatz_](../)” in a hushed tone. The doctor’s eyes shot open at the devilishly sweet words that were an obvious source of manipulation.

“Oh no” Hermann cut him off, half-heartedly trying to shove the other man aside. “Flattery will get you no-where; you should know that by now”

Completely ignoring Hermann’s request, Newt continued. “[ _Du bist schön_](../)” His lips brushed against the shell of his ear as he spoke, the hand playing with the trouser hem growing bolder and edging further down. “[ _Du bist wunderbar_](../)”

“[ _Du bist ein Dummkopf_](../)” However the statement, Hermann’s tone was gentle as he let out a long sigh. A slight groan was forced from him when Newt finally slid his hand forward, palming at his crotch as he spoke. The threads of Hermann’s stubbornness were definitely beginning to unwind. His body rocked forward, seeking more of the warm friction. As Hermann began to shift, Newt did also, canting his hips forward against the small of Gottlieb’s back.

“[ _Du bedeutest mir alles. Got, du bist wunderschön_](../)“ Geiszler’s words came out in small huffs, placed between kisses that he dotted randomly on Hermann’s skin. Any thoughts of putting up a fight were out the window now as Hermann, whose hands were previously fisted in the sheets, joined with Newton's. His spidery fingers gripped the back of Newton’s hands, encouraging him to continue as he grew breathless.

With Hermann’s last shred of sanity, he turned in Newton’s arms. Grabbing at both sides of his face he pulled Newt in for a searing kiss, finally giving in. The two fell back onto the welcoming mattress, utterly abandoning all thoughts of getting up when there were much more pressing matters at hand.

“ _I[ch liebe dich, Hermann](../)_ ”

“[ _Dummkopf_](../)”


End file.
